


Even if he scares the vinegar out of me

by Bstromberg



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bstromberg/pseuds/Bstromberg
Summary: A bit AU, takes place after 2x04 but before 2x05. Wren helps Spencer with Melissa and also comforts her. (Spencer and Toby are broken up in this one)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote like six years and published five years ago on ff.net, so I'm uploading some of my stories here as well!

Spencer closed the door to the barn and walked slowly towards the porch, on one of the steps sat Wren and she silently took a seat next to him. This night had been too much, after hearing Melissa scream and seeing Ian dead, she just felt numb. She didn't like Ian, sure there had been a time when she did but not after that he tried to kill her. So she may not have liked him at all but her sister loved Ian, just thinking about Melissa made her heart ache. As she sat on the porch a million thoughts ran through her head, did Ian really kill Allison? Her biggest worry was Melissa, what was she going to do now?

She didn't notice tears coming down her cheeks nor did she notice Wren looking at her with nothing but concern in his eyes. Spencer first noticed the tears when she felt a warm hand softly wiping them away, she tried to take a deep breath but her throat tightened and Spencer felt like she couldn't breath. Panic shot through her body, her breaths became more frequent and shallow. After what felt like minutes she saw a blurry figure in front of her and suddenly she felt to warm hands on each side of her face. His mouth was moving but she couldn't hear anything or make out what he said. She tried to concentrate and soon she started to hear fragments of what the figure was saying, Spencer could only hear two words which were calm down. At first taking deep breaths were more difficult then she remembered it to be, at last the blurry figure became all clearer. When she saw the scared and concerned eyes she remembered that Wren was there, it was his green eyes that were piercing through hers. Soon Wren had collected her in his arms and she could hear his heart beating with an unfaltering beat. On of his hands running up and down her back in a comforting way, his voice mumbling some incomprehensible words in a soothing tone. Spencer didn't know how long they sat there but when she looked up his eyes were still showing concern but in a different way. Soon Wren was starting to lean in closer to her face; she could feel his breath near her lips. She only reacted when his lips were only centimetres away from hers.

Spencer cleared her throat and stood up, she was not a person who normally showed exactly how she felt. Showing her real emotions to someone was rare, even with the girls; she didn't dare to look in Wrens eyes. Her senses told her that he would not consider her weak, but she grew up in a family where crying meant weakness and Spencer Hastings were nothing but weak. She thought back to the conversation she and her mother had shared, about how her mother had thought of her illness as an imperfection. She honestly had no idea what she would have done if it had not been for Wren, he was like a mountain that would not alter nor vanish. He would always be there for her, not matter what. Spencer took a long look at him and saw his marvellous green eyes, a pair of eyes that would shine in a way unlike any other. She kept their eyes locked and reached for one of his hands, which he quickly accepted. With her help he rose from the porch, he stood up right in front of her. He took his other unoccupied hand and brushed a few of her hair strands behind her ear. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something when they heard a throat clearing behind them. They rapidly turned around to see Toby standing there, his eyes clouded with anger.

Without noticing it, Spencer pressed herself closer to Wren. However both Toby and Wren noticed her movement and if looks could kill, Wren would have been laying on the ground. Spencer, who was oblivious to the change in Tobys eyes, looked at Wren who had taken a step away from her. Before she could say anything, he opened his mouth and she was certain that he must have read her mind.

"I'll go in and make us some coffee…" Then he looked over to Toby.

"Would you like to join us?" Although it may have sounded innocent and welcoming, it was the exact opposite. At first Spencer was surprised over Wrens behaviour; he was not a kind of person to behave like this. He didn't even know that she had dated Toby or that she and Toby had broken up. There was of course one way that he could have found out, Melissa. To her relief Toby shook his head; otherwise it had been an extremely awkward coffee.

"I'll be in a few minutes" She smiled and drew a deep breath of relief when he did the same and walked back towards the house.

"So who was that?" Spencer sighed.

"He's just a friend; he helped me with Melissa tonight"

"Yeah right, it looked like you two were more then just friends…" Anger started to spread throughout Spencers' body, who was he to come to her house and act like this?

"Who do you think you are? Coming to my house in the middle of the night I might add, only to yell at me for having a friend here. A friend who actually believed me when I told him that Ian trying to kill me, something you didn't and you were my boyfriend!" She exhaled slowly, trying to calm herself but Toby was so frustrating. If he had believed her about Ian and the bell tower, they wouldn't have a problem.

"Well Spencer, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but they never found his body and"

"SO? You still should have believed me, I would have believed you if it had happened to you. Listen I don't want to fight with you Toby, not tonight, if you want to have this conversation tomorrow, fine. But I can't deal with you right now." Without looking at him she turned and walked back towards the house.

When she walked inside and smelt newly made coffee and on the counter stood two big cups, just waiting to be drunk. In one of the doorframes stood Wren with his arms crossed on his chest. In the kitchen light Spencer could see how his normally awaked and bright features had become tired and bland. She walked up to him, nodding towards the living room and he nodded in agreement. They took their cups and moved into the living room, while walking Spencer felt one of Wrens hands on her lower back as if to guide her. She didn't bother turning the lights on, it would only keep her awake and right now she just wanted to sleep and forget that this day had even happened. She took a seat at the armrest, while Wren sat down at the other end. She took a sip from the burning hot coffee; tiredly she ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Then she looked up at Wren who was watching her with caution, something she noticed that he had been doing quite often.

"You do know that I don't bite, don't you?" He let out a small laugh and moved in closer.

"Well, you never know, from what I've seen you have pretty sharp teeth" This time it was Spencer who laughed and moved in closer. Wren took one of his hands and placed it on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb, Spencer closed her eyes and leaned into his touch which gave her shivers.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" His voice waking her up from the trance-like stage she was in. She shook her head, she was way too tired to try and comprehend what had happened.

"No, not tonight… But thank you Wren for being here for me… and Melissa"

"There is really no need to thank me Spencer…" He pulled her closer and laid her head on his chest and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head. No words could ever describe how right it felt to be like this, their bodies fitted perfectly to one another. Spencer felt how Wrens position shifted to make both of them more comfortable; she also noticed that he had started to hum on a tune she had never heard of. It was almost so quiet that you couldn't hear it, but Spencer could feel the vibration coming from his warm chest. As the humming progressed Spencers eyelids became heavier every second, she put one of her arms around Wrens waist and snuggled in closer to him. She buried her face in his shirt and inhaled deeply, then her body completely gave out and before she knew it she was asleep.

Spencer snapped her eyes open and bolted off the couch. Looking around the room, just to make sure that Ian wasn't there, she felt someone grab her hand and squeezing it tight. Spencer slowly sat down on the couch, trying to tell herself that she was safe, that Ian was really dead. When the tears started to fall this time, she was very much aware of them. She quickly wiped them off, and the looked at Wren, she studied his beautiful features. Spencer slowly pressed her lips against his; soon both of her hands were in his soft brown hair. His hands had found her hips and were pulling her closer, if that were even possible. For minutes they were exploring each others mouths, soon the need for air became very obvious. Looking at each other but of them were smiling, the bubble soon burst when Spencer phone beeped. Taking her eyes off Wren and putting it on her phone so she could see that her mom had sent her a text.

'We'll be home soon! Mom'

Her smile faltered and when she looked at Wren so noticed that his smile had also vanished. He took his now empty cup and started to make his way to the kitchen. After a few seconds, Spencer followed him. After putting both cups in the sink, the two of them stood there in complete silence.

"Well, I think I need to go, I do not think your parents are going to be thrilled about me being here." He smiled at her, but his eyes still showed signs of sadness. He slowly walked up to her, took her face in his hands and put a gentle kiss on her forehead. In the exact moment that he opened the door, Spencer decided against her judgement.

"Stay" One word, one simple word. She could have thought of several good excuses to why she wanted Wren to stay, not wanting to be alone or that it was too late to drive back to his apartment. The bad thing is that she didn't want to lie about her reason about wanting him to stay, it was so simple. She wanted him to stay.

Spencer walked up to him, Wren who still stood in the doorway.

"Please stay… I…. I don't want you to go, I need you here" There it was, she couldn't make her feelings at this moment any clearer. Wren closed the door and put his forehead against it, Spencer put a hand on his shoulder. She could feel how his muscles relaxed under her touch, which put a little smile on her face.

Wrens POV

The silence was broken by Wrens hoarse voice, he spoke so low that Spencer almost didn't hear him.

"If I don't leave now, I might never be able to" He slowly turned around and he saw Spencer standing there with one of her hands stretched out towards him. He glanced towards the door but took her hand and let her lead him to her bedroom. It hadn't changed since he last had been in it, their first kiss. She pulled down the cover and laid down and Wren just stood there. Deciding what to do, her parents would be home soon and it would be awkward enough if he was there. He pulled the covers back up, laid down on top of it, lying on his side so their noses almost touched each other. He wrapped an arm around her waist, making her to lay her head on his chest. Within minutes he could feel that Spencer breathing had slowed down, he came to the conclusion that she had fallen asleep. He could hear a door opening and closing, and then he heard two voices talking. Her parents had come home; he laid Spencer back on the bed as smoothly as he could. He pressed his lips to her forehead and walked out of the room.

Spencers POV

The first thing Spencer noticed when she woke up was that the side of her was cold. Looking over she could see that it was empty, Wren had left. He had left during the night, without as much as a note. A lonely tear ran down her face, she didn't even care to wipe it off. She heard noises from the kitchen, someone was probably making breakfast. When she reached her door she noticed that she had yet to change from the day before. Pulling out some sweatpants and a big hoodie from her closet, she walked in the shower. Letting the hot water run over her body, it used to be relaxing, but today it just wasn't helping. She dried herself off and put her hair up in a messy bun and then she looked herself in the mirror. Beside the messy hair, she noticed the rings beneath her eyes, a result from the day before. The day before, Ian was dead, Melissa, Wren… She shook her head; he had left her in the middle of the night. She walked down the stairs; the first person she saw was Melissa. Next to Melissa was her mom, neither said a word. When Spencer reached the bottom of the stairs she saw him, Wren. He sat on a chair in the kitchen, taking small sips from his cup. Spencer noticed that his eyes became brighter when he noticed that she was in the room, before she could notice, she was in his arms. Not caring if her mother or Melissa saw, she leaned up and kissed him. What she hadn't noticed was that both Hastings women had left the kitchen.

"I thought you left!" Wren took one of her hands and led her out of the kitchen and to her bedroom where they both sat down on her bed.

"I'm sorry, your parents came home, and you dad was not happy too see me. But your mom convinced him to let me stay, so I slept on the couch.

I told I wouldn't be able to leave, even if you father does scare the vinegar out of me" Spencer smiled and so did Wren, both chuckling at the memory.

"I'm so glad you stayed" Spencer looked in his eyes and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.


End file.
